Molly (Video Game)
Molly is an original character who appears in Episode 4 of The Walking Dead Video Game, "Around Every Corner". Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Molly's life prior to the apocalypse, but she had a diabetic 14-year-old sister. She reveals she already lived at Crawford before the apocalypse began with her sister. It's probable that she was skilled in parkour before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse After the zombie epidemic spread across the world, Molly and her sister were already living in the district of Crawford in Savannah, Georgia. Due to Crawford Oberson stepping up and taking control of Crawford, he, along with hundreds of other followers, sealed off the district, scrounged weapons, ammo, cars, batteries, and any other supply of vital importance of staying alive in the new world. Later on, the safe sanctuary of Crawford tightened it's security, eliminating any liabilities such as children, the elderly, and the sick. Unfortunately, her sister was stricken with diabities, thus targeting her for banishment/execution. To retrieve medicine for this disease, Molly made a deal with Crawford's doctor, Logan, and she committed to having sexual intercourse with him in exchange for medicine. Unfortunately, Oberson began sending an inspector down to take inventory of the medicine, and would've discovered their secret. To hide it, Logan cut off their deal, frustrating Molly. Before Molly knew it, her sister's symptoms began to show, and Crawford's men captured her and presumably killed her. Unable to stay at Crawford, she left, beginning the life of a scavenger, scouring houses and cars for supplies. She devised a tactic in which she would ring bells to distract walkers, and would then move to search the cleared areas. Episode 4: Around Every Corner Molly was first seen near the start of the episode. Lee looked up at a church bell tower and saw Molly sneak past, attempting to hide out on the roof. Lee can choose to shout, stating he saw someone on the roof causing the bells to chime. Then, groups of zombies appear because of the sound of the bells. Later on near the docks, Lee watches Molly climb down a building through a telescope. Molly walks to a news-stand and begins searching for something. Lee sneaks up on her, but she had disappeared. She appears behind Lee and depending on how quickly the player reacts, Lee will either get hit or block her attack and counter it, resulting in either her or Lee falling to the ground. Clementine walks up behind Lee or Molly (depending on what happened) preventing the situation from escalating further, leading to Lee realizing that Molly is not the mysterious stalker, while she notes that he is not from Crawford. Kenny then sneaks up behind Molly with a gun raised to her head but she trips him, causing his gun to off. Molly warns Lee, Kenny, and Clementine against poking around in the area as the nearby Crawford community are very hostile towards strangers roaming in their territory, and especially when it comes to strangers with children. She explains that they lead a very extremist survivalist policy, meaning that anyone who cannot pull their own weight is either killed or cast out from their community. After the gunshot provokes the walkers around, the group tries escaping through a back alley. Clementine, Molly, and Kenny make it safely to high ground but Lee was trapped with the walkers coming from both sides. Molly drops her ice tool to Lee so he can open a manhole and escape down into the sewers. When the group decides that they will go to Crawford for medicine, fuel, and a battery for the boat, Molly accompanies them, acting suspicious, making a very qualified guess that the community used the school-nurse's office as a makeshift clinic, implying that she had some inside knowledge of the place. She joins Lee in his search for the battery in the nearby auto-shop, but soon runs off on her own, later appearing again, struggling with a walker in medical scrubs, which she throws off a roof, and proceeds to stab repeatedly in a frenzy with her ice tool. Lee questions her behavior, but she claims she was just making sure it was dead. Getting inside the garage, Lee discovers a powered car on a hydraulic lift, and asks for Molly's axe to puncture the hydraulic system. Molly is reluctant, and tells him to take good care of "Hilda", as she calls the tool. Getting the car off the lift does, however, trigger its alarm, and Lee and Molly narrowly escapes a large group of walkers by climbing onto a truck and through the roof. Molly suddenly breaks off on her own again to run a personal errand, taking the battery with her, as leverage in case the group should think about leaving her behind. Later in the episode, Lee, depending on player's choice, can watch a tape and discover that Molly is from Crawford. She was having sex with Dr. Logan, the man she threw off the roof, to obtain medicine for her 14-year old diabetic sister. Logan ends the deal in fear of being caught, leaving Molly outraged with his decision. Later, her sister was taken away and presumably killed, leading Molly to abandon Crawford. As Lee is about to head back to the meeting place, Molly arrives and hands him the battery. If Lee watched the tape, he can confront Molly about her past, and Molly will reveal that she was out getting a photograph of her sister, the only she has left of her, from her old room. Lee can either express sympathy for her, or be angry that she didn't tell the truth. Suddenly, Ben comes running at them with a hatchet, before discovering that they aren't walkers. Lee quickly puts two and two together, and realizes that its the same hatchet he used to block the entrance to Crawford with. In the same instant, a small horde comes through the entrance, and Molly confronts them, killing two in the process, but soon gets into a struggle with one of them, leaving Lee to shoot it. If he fails, he runs away as Molly is overwhelmed by the horde, and her further fate is unknown, or shooting her in the shoulder, leading her to the same fate. If Lee managed to shoot the walker, Molly is thankful towards him. Alternatively, if Clementine was brought along, she will take a shot at the walker attacking Molly, and be guaranteed to hit it, leaving Molly impressed with the girl's marksman skills. Safely back at the house, Lee catches Molly as she is about to head back into Savannah on her own, despite always saying that she should be on the boat because she saved Kenny and Lee's lives. Lee questions her sudden change of heart, and she claims she's "better off by herself", but it is heavily implied that she does it to avoid pushing the group into an unpleasant decision when the time comes, and bids farewell to Lee, telling him to take care of Clementine. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Molly has killed: *Charles (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies. Non-Canon Deaths If Lee fails to complete a task, it is possible for Molly to die. Her death will result in a game over and Lee will re-spawn. Below is a pictorial list of when Molly can die.Deaths - Episode 4 Episode 4: Around Every Corner MollyDeath1.png|Killed by a walker inside the garage. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Trivia *Molly named her weapon "Hilda", and displays affection and seems to care for the weapon like it is a person. **"Hilda" is usually strapped to Molly's backpack when not in use ***Molly is one of three characters in The Walking Dead that has named their weapon. The others being Negan with "Lucille", and Danny St. John with "Charlotte". *Molly refers to the Zombies as "Geeks", a name used by some characters in the TV series. *You can leave Molly behind when Lee needs to take out the walker that attacks her; if Lee misses, takes too long, or shoots Molly, she falls down and almost gets bitten. She gets surrounded by walkers and the other survivors race to the armory without her. It is unknown if she made it out. **Molly can only be left behind if Clementine is left at the house; if Clementine comes with the group to Crawford, she will save Molly from the attacking walker. *When the group first enters Crawford, there is a possible hint that Molly was there already. A second climbing pick of the same variety (typically found in pairs) is seen lodged in a wall. *One of Molly's lines in Episode 4, "Come on, what are you, chicken?" (said to Lee), is a reference to "Back to the Future", which Telltale Games made a game based off. *A good deal of her lines are quotes or similar to lines from the Star Wars saga, mostly from Han Solo. This is a possible nod to Lucasarts, as Telltale Games developed Tales of Monkey Island. References Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters